ultimatewarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Erin Hunter Chat Two
Erin Hunter Chat Two took place in 2006 Information revealed *In the allegiances, they only show the full list for ThunderClan *Sootfur and Rainwhisker had Cloudtail and Longtail as mentors, but when Longtail was blinded, Thornclaw took over *You will find out in the first book in Power of Three who the new deputy is *When Squirrelflight was with Ashfur, she wasn't intentionally making Brambleclaw jealous *Speckletail and Frostfur most likely died and went to StarClan *Before he was with Ferncloud, Dustpelt wanted Sandstorm as a mate *Longtail will have a significant part in The Sight *Brightheart is respectful of Cloudtail's lack of faith in StarClan *Vicky and Cherith's favorite pairing is Brightheart and Cloudtail *(At the time of the chat) Firestar might have six lives left *Cloudtail still doesn't believe in StarClan *The cat on the cover of Starlight is Leafpool *Graystripe has a darker stripe of fur down his spine *Firestar's mother probably isn't aware that he became a wild cat *When Bluestar said "Blood will rule the forest" she meant everything would end in bloodshed and there would be a terrible battle *Bluestar's original name was Bluestone *The most fun part for Vicky to write was Tigerstar's death *If Cherith could bring any cat back to life, it would be either Whitestorm or Yellowfang *Vicky's favorite characters are, Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, Ravenpaw, Kate's is Yellowfang, and Cherith's are Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Leafpool *If Vicky could be a warriors cat she would be Squirrelflight, Leafpool, or Ravenpaw *Graystripe will have a manga trilogy about his journey back to the clans and will return to ThunderClan *Vicky thinks that Rowanclaw should've been female *The cat on the cover of Moonrise is Feathertail *BloodClan had always lived in Twolegplace *BloodClan will most likely not reappear *There is no specific heirarchy to StarClan *In later books, the tribe will return *In Power of Three the tribe will be seen again *(At the time of the chat) Barley and Ravenpaw are still alive *Ravenpaw is not going to rejoin ThunderClan *There will be a siamese kittypet in Firestar's Quest *Cherith and Vicky's favorite book is the Darkest Hour *The title "Twilight" refers to a cat's life coming to an end *Forest of Secrets, A Dangerous Path, and The Darkest Hour were written by Cherith, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, and Rising Storm were written by, Kate *In Power of Three there will be a new prophecy *Secrets of the Clans isn't going to be any longer than the regular books *Kate wrote the first book of Power of Three which will feature a new generation of ThunderClan cats *Secrets of the clans will have a ceremony list and herbs list, and black and white pictures *Firestar's quest is set in between, The Darkest Hour and Midnight *Cherith found it hard to write the end of Moonrise *There is a female main character in Power of Three *12 months passed in between The Darkest Hour and Midnight *Only Kate and Cherith will write the books in Power of Three *Erin Hunter will have another series of books *Originally, queens meant any female cat but was later changed to just mothers nursing kits and other female cats were changed to she cats *If the authors were clan cats Vicky would be in WindClan, Kate would be in RiverClan and Cherith would be in ThunderClan, Kate would also want to be leader *Cherith and Kate have never met *There are no plans for a warriors movie